superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren
Opening Credits * "Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon" * Created by: John Kricfalusi Notice * This picture is dedicated to mothers everywhere. * For it is mothers who through their agomies being us into this world. They nurture, care and love us. They mold us into the unique individuals we are. They lick our hooves when they are chaffed and they hold us when we are distressed. They hide their own torments to succor ours. * In this history making teleplay it is our delight and pleasure to introduce Stimpy J. Kadogan in his groundbreaking role as a woman. * Stimpy's sensitive, sometimes comical portrayal takes us through the trials. Humor and joys of bringing a child through pregnancy and the actual moment of childbirth. * The makers of this picture would like to urge you to consider Stimpy for Best Actor in the Role of the Wife of a Chihuahua. * Thank you mothers everywhere. Yes sir, I like you. Episode Credits * "Stimpy's Pregnant" * Starring Eric Bauza as Stimpy as Mrs. Hoek * ...and the Spümcø Players: John and Mike Kricfalusi, Kristy Gordon * Story and Storyboard: John Kricfalusi, Jeff Amey, Richard Pursel, Matt Roach, Steve Stefanelli, Warren Leonheardt * Color Styling: Chris Wallace * Leica/Sound Editing: Eric Bauza, Jose Pou, John K. * Sheet Timing: Alison Acton, Greg Duffle * Art Drection: Nick Cross, Kristy Gordon * Layouts: Helder Mendonca, John Kricfalusi, Jose Pou, Warren Leonheardt, Marcel Laurin, Nick Cross, Tavis Silbernagel, Eric Bauza, Alison Acton, Gerry Duchemin, Jessica Borutski (Animation too!), Fred Osmond, Ray Morelli, Katie Rice, Luke Cormican, Robert Ryan Corey, Wil Branca, Gene McGuckin, Vincent Waller * Editing: Leapring Raster · Shawn Phillips * Ink & Paint/Compositing: Pip Animation Studios * Audio Recording and Mix: Sound of One Hand · Michel Legault, Claude Marquis * Animation/BG Paint: Big Star * Spike TV · Executives in Charge of Producttion: Albie Heght, Kevin Kay * Executive Producer: Kevin Kolde * Supervision: M. John Kricfalusi Ending Credits * Cast: ** Ren - John Kricfalusi ** Stimpy - Eric Bauza Spümcø * Creator/Director: John Kricfalusi * Writers: John Kricfalusi, Richard Pursel, Vincent Waller, Michael Kerr Spümcø USA * Executive Producers: Kevin Koide, Eric Gardner * Director: Vincent Waller * Production Coordinator: Amid Amidi * Storyboard Artists: Vincent Waller, Jim Smith, Eddie Fitzgerald * Layout Supervisor: Fred Osmond * Layout Artists: Gabe Swarr, Ray Morelli, Katie Rice, Robert Ryan Corey, William Branca, Gene McGuckin, Luke Cormican * Music/Leica Editors: Stephen Worth, Paul Tauth * Track Reading: Henry Porch * Studio Assistant: Michelle Labaqui Spümcø Canada * Producer: Jessica Beirne * Production Manager: Adrian Langley * Assistant Directors: Derek Bond, Kevin Corrie * Creative Follow Through: Eric Bauza, Jordan Boswell * Assistant to John Kricfalusi: Alison Acton * Music/Leica Editors: Michael Kerr, Jeff Snider, Graham Lunam * Art Director: Nick Cross * Art Coordinator: Julia Ediger * Storyboard Artists: Jeff Amey, Nick Cross, Michael Kerr, Helder Mendonca, Matthew Roach, Tavis Silbernagel * Layout Supervisor: Helder Mendonca * Layout Artists: Warren Leonhardt, Helder Mendonca, Tim Pallett, Jose Pou * Layout Clean-Up/Assistant: Marcel Laurin * BG Key Painters: Kristy Gordon, Mary Lubanski, Alain Masicotte * Prop Designer: Aleksander Prohaska * Colour Stylist: Christine Wallace * Model Clean Up: Gerry Duchemin * Studio Manager: Annie Gosling * Production Coordinator: Jennifer Tam * Production Assistants: Craig Gosling, Tom Hay, Ciaran O'Connor, Matt Trudel * Systems Administrator: Blair Chiasson * Checker: Ron Caddigan * Studio Assistant: Julie-Ann Engelberts * Production Accounting: Keith Clark, Dulcie Clark * Business and Legal Affairs: Mike Andrews, Bill Seiter Carbunkle Cartoons Entertainment Inc. (Animation) * Producers: Kelly Armstrong, Bob Jaques * Directors: Bob Jaques, Kelly Armstrong * Production Manager: Athena Cho * Overseas Supervisor: Chris Ross * Timing: Bob Jaques, Kelly Armstrong, Chris Ross, Greg Stainton, Jamie Mason * Animators: Nathan Affolter, Kelly Armstrong, Darren Brereton, Bert Dennison, Marvin Estropia, Cory Evans, Michael Geiger, Colin Giles, Rob Jonesfs, Rosanne Kwan, Peter MacAdams, Karl Rust, Greg Stainton * Assistants: John Beveridge, Chad van de Keere * Clean-Up: Victoria Goldner * Checkers: John S. Vincent, Rosanne Kwan * Pencil Tests: Andrew Scott, Rosanne Kwan * Production Assistants: Rosanne Kwan, Helen Chang * Production Accountant: Mike Sloane Big Star Enterprise Inc. (Overseas Studio) * Producer: Tae Soo Kim * Production Manager: Young-Il Jung * Director: Young-ho Shin * Animators: Byung-Chan Lee, Kyung-Suk Lee, Jong-Peel Won, Young-Mee Jung, Ok-Bae Kim, Seok-ki Nam, Young-Jin Myung * In-Between Checking: Sun-Hee Kang * In-Betweeners: Jung-suk Ku, Myung-Hee Lee, Sung-Hee Jung, Ae-Lan Cha, Mun-Sun Kim, Wha-Jung Lee, Youn-Hee Uym, Na-Young Lee, Eun-Young Kim * BG Checking: Hyn-Young Jeoun * BG Painters: Hyuk-Hee Kwon, Oh-Bok Park, You-Ah Kim, Hee-Kyung Kim * Digital Checking: Kyung-Su Kang * Scan Checking: Seung-Hwan Hong * Scanning: Gee-Dong Her, Jae-Hyuk Choi, Sung-Uk Kim, Byoung-Hak Ahn * Leaping Raster Inc. (Video Post) * Video Editing: Shawn Phillips Pip Animation Services Inc. (Digital Animation Services) * Executive in Charge of Production: Dulcie Clark * Director, Studio Operations: David J.C. Fertier * Director of CGI for Pip: Kip Hardy * Executive Assistant: Dana M. Rose * Production Coordinator: Glenn J. Brown * Production Assistant: Anne D. Nadon * Production Support: John Kambites, Allison Laberge * Production Accountant: Keith Clark * Scanner: Paul Neumann * Head Painter: Ian Clark * Ink & Paint: Shawn Camerucci, Alex Cruikshank, Sheryl Eldridge, Marc Fortin, Matt Hawrelluk, Clayton Jacobs, Allan Penny, Chris Roberge, Sonja Schmidt, Nancy White * Head Compositor: Justin Aresta * Compositing: Mark Douthwright, Marc Fortin, Roman Gesmundo, Beth Malloch, Woody Oord, Joe Tomlinson * Quality Control: Jef Harris * Music Provided by: Associated Production Music LLC * Key Account Director: Tia Sommer * Music Director: Edwina Travis Chin * Closed Captioning and Dubbing: Precision Transfer Technologies * Sound of One Hand Studio (Audio Recording/Post Production): John Dooher, Claude Marquis, Michel Legault * Executives in Charge of Production for the New TNN: Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay * Spike TV, "Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon" and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Network Enterprises, Inc., a division of Viacom International Inc. Closing Logos and Copyright Screen * Spümcø * Made by Spike TV * © 2003 Viacom International Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:Spike TV Category:Viacom International Category:Spümcø Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon"